Trunks & Pan - The First Time
by Hyza
Summary: This story is the missing part on my other story "Trunks & Pan - How Did They Got Together"... And yes, it's the lemon part, so please be aware!


Hi! It's me again...And guess what...Writing romance... Again!  
Ok! Let's get on with it...This story is the missing part on my other story "Trunks & Pan - How Did They Got Together"... And yes, it's the lemon part, so please be aware!  
You can place it between "Bura & Goten..." and "Now back to the balcony..." if you like.

> Author's Note: 
> 
> If you are not fond of Trunks & Pan as a couple, forget it and please press the "BACK" button in your browser because I don't wanna read on my reviews people complaining that Trunks and Pan should not be together and stuff like that (this one goes out to a special reviewer and now writer that all T/P fans looove!).
> 
> If you don't like romance or lemon then follow the same path explained above.
> 
> I don't own DragonBall or any of its characters. I only write about it for the sake of me and all DragonBall fans, especially Trunks and Pan fans.
> 
> The last but not the least: I know my grammar and spell are bad. I am not a born English speaker, I only had five lame years of English at school...But still knowing this I write my stories. So don't waste your time reviewing because of it. If you want you can correct the stories and [ send them back to me][1]. Thanks
> 
> To finish I want to thank to all of you who read my stories and write really nice reviews or/and send me cool eMails.  
THANKS TO YOU ALL ^_-

Ahh!! After all this and for those of you brave that are still here...I hope you like the story you are about to read. Have fun ^^

* * *

  * Trunks & Pan - The First Time...

He had lost the time's notion...He was heading to his bedroom...And he was carrying Pan in his arms.

A thought crossed his mind; it might be a little soon, but Pan seemed don't mind so he too wouldn't...He would give his best to her no matter what... His feelings for her were way more than true. He loved her so much that hurt.

Pan was anxious, he could tell. Despite her apparent calm her heart was pounding almost uncontrollable. Her arms where making an iron grip around his shoulders and her legs wrapped tightly to his hips, like if she was afraid he might go away from her. He would not...In other words: There was nothing in the world capable of making him drop her now.

He was going slowly, he didn't wanted to rush this precious and unforgettable moment, and he also didn't wanted her to get the wrong idea about him...Even if they where literally dying to do this. And good thing he had left his bedroom window unlocked, so they didn't had to be apart from each other to cross the Capsule Corporation hall or the party though.

Once inside the bedroom, illuminated by a lamp's dim light, Trunks walked slowly through the room towards his bed were he sat with Pan still in his lap astride him.

"Pan...Have you ever done this before?" He murmured while felling her hands sliding down is sides. He placed his in her hips. She was confortable enough with him to do this.

"No" Her only and unworried word to his question while sliding her hands up bringing his sweater along. She was tired to see him half naked...But not under this circumstances...This was the first time she was able to gaze and caress freely his wonderful body, hard and smooth at the same time. She had been dreaming with this moment for really a long time.

"I hope you don't get a wrong idea about your first time..." He told her, running his fingers through the hem of her blouse.

"Why should I?" Pan asked him not worrying with his speach and setting him free from his sweater revealing his powerful chest and leaving his hair in a mess.

"Because I know it will be painful for you...And there is nothing I can do to prevent that to happen..."

"I know that...But one day it has to happen. And I think that day is today. And I don't care if it will be painful for me as long you're here with me. " She smiled assuring him it was all fine with her and ran her fingers through his smooth lavender hair making it return to its usual style and kissed his lips slightly.

"And I will do everything to make it memorable to you." His lips draw a beautiful smile.

"You already are." She giggled.

"I love you..." Trunks said firmly looking deep inside her eyes.

"I will not question that." Pan was felling anxious but she wasn't nervous because she trusted him and knew he wouldn't do anything that possible could hurt her, yet it was her first time and she didn't exactly knew what to do, so she decided not to think about that and leave things run naturally and do what she wanted to do.

When he finally decided to take her blouse off and placed those large and warm hands of his on her sides she felt a warm wave hit her body. The skin underneath his hands seemed to inflame. He was undressing her sensuously. All her body was trembling under his hands. 

Now her blouse and bra followed the same path of his sweater and they were already breathing hard. Pan ran her hands on him until reach his belt and seconds after she was struggling to take his pants off. The weak light was enough to Pan to see wanting and need in his face. He was blushing and his eyes were a bit swollen. Drops of sweat were starting to form in his forehead... And no doubt she was like him.

In flash they were both naked and under the sheets kissing and savoring each other hungrily. His mouth was everywhere on her, nibbling, tasting her sweet soft skin causing her desperate moans. For a first time it was everything running incredibly well to Pan. She had the perfect, devoted lover, attentive to all her needs.

"Pan...are you...sure... AHh [in a whimper tone ^^]...y-you want to get t-through... With this...?"

"Oh yeah! And...and even if I...I didn't wanted to...I couldn't let you stop now..."

"I'll stop whenever you...you want to..." He placed himself carefully between her legs, glided his hands through her legs and wraped them around his waist.

"Hun-mm" Pan felt one of his powerful hands grasping the small of her back.

"I love you" He whispered in a long and breathless moan. She only smiled and groan when felt her body being ravaged by an intense chill which spread all over her causing her heat beats race even move (if such thing could be possible) followed by an excruciating pain which made her hiss between her clench teeth and clutching tightly to him involuntary, crushing the air out from him.

Trunks stopped immediately his going. "Should...I...Stop?" He whispered gasping. His voice sounding completely different from what she was used to ear.

"No" She not being tense was a great help. So intense was the pleasure she was getting able to drive away the pain so quickly. He went on slowly and carefully.

Pan was delighted. She had never felt nothing like this before. He was moving expertly on her and she was reacting to every single motion of him. Trunks seemed to know exactly the places where to touch and caress to get the best from her. His breath and groans where driving her crazy and that hand of his holding and rubbing the small of her back was making wonders on her...It seemed sending small explosions through the tip of his fingers. And sweat run through their bodies like rivers letting them all slippery.

Pan's hands also weren't still. Through one was almost all the time grasped at the back of his neck, the other was everywhere it could reach. Trunks couldn't ignore that she being a Saiyajin his body could get some 'marks' from her. He had to be extremely cautious when she snapped one of his lips between her teeth or her fingernails studded in his back. And Dende, if he was loving her response. Still he would not sparing her; though his out and going movements inside her were soft and paused he wouldn't give her any rest until she was gasping for air.

This delightful torture was making her mind numb. She couldn't think anymore; she couldn't belive it was possible to reach such highs of pure pleasure.

After short time she started to fell her body convulse. Shivers running through her with no mercy. Pan's heartbeats raced again and her body grow faint. Trunks seemed to work harder at the second, like if he was preparing both for something more...But she couldn't take it anymore. This was the last thing that crossed her mind before her body be shaken by something close to an explosion, something very strong that took her heat to toe. 

Cries echoed through the bedroom.

Trunks collapsed onto her and hugged her as tight as he could. He was panting really hard and so was she, while sweat continued dripping from him to hers. It seemed to take hours until their bodies return somewhere near normal...But it felt delicious. And even tired and breathless, Trunks kept caring for her like he had been during the whole lovemaking. His hands continued travelling through her limp body, caressing, stroking...

"You were incredibly great." He whispered, husky voiced, in her ear.

"It was me who should say that" She grinned petting his wet and disarranged hair.

"...I love you..."

"I love you." She kissed his hear "You know...It never crossed my mind that my first time would be so great..." Pan was starting to fell lazy. That probably tired her much like if she had been sparring hardly for a hole non-stopping hour. 

"I'm glad you liked it as much as I did." He kissed her, deeper this time, giving her no chances to say anything else, and reaching a lazily arm Trunks truned off the lamp letting the dark surround them.

* * *

~The End~

* * *

I know I didn't describe exactly the 'hot' part. I rather leave that to those creative minds of yours ^_-

   [1]: mailto:icmdbpages@hotmail.com



End file.
